


I'm A Snowball Runnin' Down Into the Spring

by kissesfromkrug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: AU involving: "your email address is one letter different from my friend’s so i keep emailing you by mistake"





	I'm A Snowball Runnin' Down Into the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos. :)
> 
> Title taken from "Accidentally In Love" by Counting Crows, aka a classic.

Mitch stares at his computer in the library, hands on his lap as he stares at the white screen in frustration. Stupid paper isn't writing itself.

"Goddammit." He runs his fingers through his dark hair, tugging on it harshly. He checks through his online notes, coming up with no ideas to show for it. 

 

> @mmarner93 > @amatts16:
> 
> Hi, Mr. Martin. I was just wondering if I could come in tomorrow afternoon for paper ideas, or if you could email me some good articles to gather more research on. I've come up blank so far. Thanks!
> 
> -MMarner

Mitch sits back, looks over the email, and sends it off with one click. He stretches and leans back in his slightly uncomfortable chair, closing his laptop with a disappointed sigh. 

He'll need a break before he goes back to it. 

• • • 

 

> @amatts16 > @mmarner93:
> 
> Hello Mr. Marner. I think I have a few links that've worked well for some other kids. It's a difficult topic, one of the harder ones this year, I think. Hope these are good for you.
> 
> [attached link] (4)

Mitch breathes a sigh of relief, clicking through the articles. "Thank _god_ ," he grins, fingers flying over the keyboard as he keeps his notes on the screen side-by-side with the website.

"I've got the dopest teachers, bro," he tells Connor later that night, the email coming in barely an hour after he'd sent it. "Like, they know _everything_."

"Not sure if they're that smart, but okay."

"No, dude, he sent me the perfect links and I finished three pages in one night!" Mitch exclaims.

"Good for him, then," Connor says.

"No, good for _me_. I picked the right major, _ahem_." Connor sighs and asks,

"Is this about the 'I picked something better than you?' thing again? 'Cause sports management is awesome, but I think marine biology is totally boring and a waste of my time."

"It is _not_!"

"This is precisely what I'm talking about," Connor says patiently, and Mitch makes a muted shrieking noise. He hates it when Connor's right.

"Shut up, Davo."

"You learn something new every day, Marns. You never know, my advice might actually help you."

"Doubtful."

• • •

 

> @mmarner93 > @amatts16:
> 
> Hi Mr. Martin. Sorry to bother you again, but I just had a question on the population growth of mussels and other mollusks in the Northern Atlantic. I'm using the data to try to put together info for my project. Thanks!
> 
> -MMarner

Mitch chews on his burger as he clicks "send" and closes his computer to find Connor looking at him. "What?"

"What's with the whale sticker on half your computer?"

"I like whales! What's wrong with that?" Connor grins.

"I mean, in theory, nothing, but like-"

"Don't you lecture me on my whale shirt again," Mitch interrupts. Connor pointedly shifts his gaze to Mitch's front.

"You're wearing it again."

"So?"

"Gonna wash it any time soon?" Connor laughs. "They do have washing machines, you know."

"Um, I like it, and I don't feel like buying detergent," Mitch says in his "duh" voice.

"It literally costs like five bucks."

"Does not!"

"Then I'll buy it for your cheap ass." Mitch rolls his eyes, as if he's the one suffering through this. "Eat your damn burger."

• • •

Mitch is surfing social media in his bed when the email returns to him. 

 

> @amatts16 > @mmarner93:
> 
> Hi Marner. I used these sites specializing in mollusk analysis. There's not much info out there, so I hope these help. It took me a while to find them.

Mitch has, like, the most helpful teacher ever.

• • •

He chomps on his peppermint gum as he sends the email, satisfied with his current work.  

 

> @mmarner93 > @amatts16:
> 
> Hey Mr. Martin, it's me again. I just wanted to see if this is a good intro to my paragraph. I'm not the best at essay-writing (if you haven't been able to tell...). Thank you so much for all your help.
> 
> -MMarner

Mitch would stay after class to talk to Professor Martin - he really should start calling him that in his emails - but he's always desperately hungry, since every class is from 9-11:30. Every day he stops for a burger, grilled cheese, or pasta and meatballs. Connor always meets him in the cafeteria, and every now and then he attempts to make Mitch eat salad or something similar, _some_ kind of vegetable.

It never works, understandably.

Today, he's weary from the night before that he spent talking to Connor on the phone. It's a shame that they live in separate dorms. Damn whoever organized this. Then again, Connor is a year ahead of him.

Smart people.

Mitch tries really, really hard to pay attention - honest. But there's this guy he just noticed who sits in his row on the other side of the room, and he'd rather stare at his gorgeous face than talk about the Gulf Stream.

But seriously though, this guy is Hot, capital H and everything. He has to play a sport, 'cause there's no way he could get that fit and _big_  - seriously, he's gotta be way taller than Mitch and, like, 50 pounds heavier - lazing around and doing homework and drinking.

He's got this wavy dark hair that he always parts aggressively to one side, but he totally rocks it, and Mitch is really jealous. He's got a square-ish chiseled jaw and piercing eyes and Mitch just _knows_ he's at the top of their entire class. The kid always wears the same Diamondbacks sweatshirt to class - it's not just Mitch, Connor. No one likes doing laundry.

Whatever pants the guy wears - it really doesn't matter - make his nice ass look hot as fuck (not to mention his damn thick thighs), and Mitch sometimes has the sudden urge to squeeze the guy (fuck, that sounds weird) whenever he stands up. Or moves. Or exists.

 

> @amatts16 > @mmarner93:
> 
> Hey Marner. I'll check it out tonight once I've finished this other assignment, and yeah, it's no problem at all. I'm happy to help. Kinda my second job now. 

Mitch has kinda sorta eyed marine bio hottie over the past few weeks, but now that's he's got nothing else to do, he realizes that this guy is absolute eye candy, and Mitch isn't ashamed to stare.

The guy raises an eyebrow as he catches Mitch's eye, but Mitch only licks his lips and slouches in his seat. He holds the guy's sharp, piercing eye contact until it gets too much for even him. Damn, he's intense.

Mitch types a few things that the professor's put on the board, then glances over at the guy. He hasn't moved, narrowing his eyes at Mitch. Mitch winks, and the guy scowls and turns away. Tough crowd.

• • •

Okay, so maybe Mitch's attraction to this guy is a little warranted. He checks the school's website to find the guy's face plastered all over it as the "college baseball star of the decade". Auston, his name is.

Mitch frowns. He's not so sure if he trusts a guy whose name is spelled wrong. Might not be the brightest guy.

 

> @mmarner93 > @amatts16:
> 
> Hi Prof. Martin. I kinda feel bad for bothering you, but you said you like to help, so I'll just go ahead and ask. Is our slideshow supposed to have 30 slides or 35 or something else? I've asked several people and gotten all different answers. Thanks!
> 
> -MMarner

He stares at his computer for several long moments. He clicks around, playing chess with somebody named LightningMc6, who despite the dumb name isn't too bad.

A (1) pops up in the email tab, and, rather surprised, Mitch finds an email in reply.

 

> @amatts16 > @mmarner93:
> 
> There are supposed to be between 35-40 slides for this project. You must not be asking the right people.

Mitch stares for a second before bursting out into laughter. He is true, though. The kids Mitch talks to about that class aren't the sharpest tools in the box. Or the shed. Whatever.

 

> @mmarner93 > @amatts16:
> 
> Professor Martin: Thank you so much for all the help, and for always replying really fast. I have a personal question, if that's alright with you. It's about me though, so don't freak out or anything. I just want your opinion on something I'm curious about. 
> 
> -MMarner

Mitch bites his lip in anticipation, unsure if he'll get a positive response or not. It's kind of - no, really irrelevant to anything about the class, but he thinks that if anyone could give him advice besides his parents, it'd be his super helpful marine bio teacher. Professor.   

 

> @amatts16 > @mmarner93:
> 
> Hey Marner. Not to challenge you, but does it have any relevance to the class? Not that it quite would matter, but I'm not sure I'm the best person to talk to about something personal to you.

Mitch sighs in relief. It's not a firm yes, but it isn't a no.

 

> @mmarner93 > @amatts16:
> 
> I'm sure you're great at giving advice, Professor. But I was just wondering...what are your views on the LGBTQ community? I know we very briefly discussed it when there was a Pride march in town, but no one ever really expressed an opinion either way. I know of people on campus (including myself) who apply to one of the LGBTQ sub-categories. Thanks, and I hope I haven't overstepped any lines. 
> 
> -MMarner

The second Mitch clicks "send", he regrets it. "Shit, fuck, stop, delete, go away," he says frantically, trying to figure out if he can unsend the email, but it's to no use. It's already out there.

Not surprisingly, the reply takes a little longer to come in. Around 30 minutes after Mitch's questionable email topic, he receives a reply.

 

> @amatts16 > @mmarner93:
> 
> Marner. I need you to know that I'm sorry that I've withheld this info from you, but I'm not Professor Martin. 

Mitch nearly has a heart attack. This is the true feeling of _I fucked up_. 

 

> This is Auston Matthews, but while I am in your bio class, I'm not qualified to talk about sexuality with you, I don't think.
> 
> I apologize deeply for any troubles this may cause you, but I hope you found my info helpful. I can still assist you if you would like, but if you don't want to, I completely understand. Kind of a dick move on my part.
> 
> Maybe we can talk about this over breakfast before class tomorrow?
> 
> -A

Mitch slides out of his chair and onto the floor, face in his hands as he sprawls out on his back. "What are you _doing_?" His roomie asks, looking up from his phone.

"I'm an idiot."

"How?"

"I thought I was emailing my professor for the past six months, but it's actually been this really hot guy that plays baseball and is in my class but I think he hates me but he hasn't connected my face to my email," Mitch rushes out, and Willy is stunned.

"What did you say just now?" He asks, less accusatory this time.

"It's only been class-related stuff until now. I asked him about the Pride stuff and LGBTQ and everything and then he was like 'hey uh it's Auston not your professor, sorry for keeping it a secret for six months'. Like, seriously?"

"Did you-"

"I dropped a kinda obvious hint." Willy cringes.

"I mean, if he's hot and forgiving, I think you'll be okay."

"The best advice," Mitch says, and Willy cracks a smile.

"It's why we're together. So we can help each other out with the dumb shit in our lives," the Swede says honestly.

"Okay, so, if you're helping me with my dumb shit, answer this," Mitch challenges. "Should I go to breakfast with Auston tomorrow or not?"

"Yes," Willy answers immediately. 

"You took, like, half a second to answer. Think for at least two or something."

"It's time enough. If he's willing to apologize - never mind the fact that he helped you for half a year - then I think you should give him a chance. And what did you say about hotness?"

"11/10," Mitch admits, a grin sweeping across his face. "Honestly though, he's super hot, like, his eyes, his ass, his-"

"Okay okay, yeah, you totally are gonna go with him to breakfast," Willy laughs. "Now go email him back." Mitch giggles at him and sits up, climbing back into his chair and staring at the screen.

He's got this.

• • •

Mitch's leg is bouncing as the clock hits 8. Auston said he'd be here at 8 on the dot, but-

Mitch's brain grinds to a halt as he looks up to see a cleaned up Auston entering the cafeteria. He's got on a nice plaid button-up with blue jeans, and his hands are shoved in his pockets as he looks around. Mitch gulps and waves, and Auston squints and walks over.

"You?" He asks, sitting across the table from Mitch. 

"Oh. Uh. Yeah, me," he stutters out. "Sorry about that time I-"

"The times where you stared at me? Like, every day the past three weeks?"

"Did not."

"I saw you."

"How?" Mitch blurts.

"I was looking." At that Mitch's mouth snaps shut, and Auston continues hurriedly, "And now I feel bad 'cause you were being fucking weird in class and I thought you were annoying, but you're super formal online and when I look back, it's still hard to connect you and Marner together."

"Mitch," he says, eyes on the table between them. "That's my first name."

"Okay. So." Auston swallows and folds his hands on the table. "I'm really,  _really_ sorry about what I did. I thought I was just being helpful, but then you randomly dumped the Pride stuff on me, and I kinda freaked, to be honest. I wasn't sure if I should tell you then or not, but I realized I had to. It had been too long."

Mitch shifts in his seat and stares at Auston, who surprisingly hasn't bowed his head. "Yeah, that was kinda shitty of you. At least I would've known it's not the professor so if I needed some info from like, just him, I would've gotten it."

"And I-"

"What I said was true." Auston frowns in confusion.

"When?"

"That I'm gay." There. It's out in the open, up to Auston to deal with. Mitch isn't always this blunt, but sometimes it pays to not beat around the bush.

"Oh."

"Is that okay with you?" Auston's frown deepens, and _oh shit_.

"You don't need my approval, do you?" Auston asks, finally averting his gaze for a moment.

"Just wondering."

"I mean-" Auston takes in a deep breath before rushing out, "I am too. Gay, I mean. Just. So you'd know. Yeah." Mitch stares at him in mild disbelief.

"Don't fuck with me again - are you really?" Auston nods, and there's a sign of a flush on his cheeks for the first time. "Damn."

"Damn what?"

"Damn you! You're so-" Mitch flails for a moment. "You're so gorgeous, like - wow. Good goddamn." Auston laughs at him, and Mitch can feel his face reddening. "Hey, don't-"

"All those times we caught each other looking wouldn't have happened if I wasn't interested," Auston says, leaning closer.

"Oh?"

"Are you, uh, free tonight?"

"That's how you ask me out?" Mitch giggles, setting a hand over Auston's. He never would've thought that this would go so well. "Fucking adorable, Aus."

"So are you...Marns." Mitch squeaks and squeezes his hand tighter.

"Thank god it's not Mr. Marner anymore, I'm not fancy enough for that shit."

"Mr. Marner, would you do me the honor of taking you for dinner on this fine evening?" Auston says in a fake English accent.

"So fake. It's supposed to rain anyway, Mr. Matthews," Mitch replies.

"Not the point, bud." Auston pinches Mitch's cheek, who beams and leans across the table until their noses are mere millimeters apart. Mitch can count Auston's individual eyelashes, can study the darker specks of color within the iris, sees the sheen of sweat over his forehead. Damn, he's stressed out.

"Hey. Focus." Auston snaps his fingers next to Mitch's ear, and he giggles again and closes the distance.

Auston can feel Mitch smiling into the kiss, hands on either side of Auston's face holding him still. Mitch swipes his tongue across Auston's lips, dipping it inside the wet delicacy of his red mouth. Auston grabs Mitch's shoulder, glad that they're the only ones up early.

His other hand grips the back of Mitch's neck, and he wonders how Mitch forgave him so easily. Just a part of his crazy puppy personality, Auston supposes.

Mitch bites down on Auston's lower lip, then whines as he pulls his head back. "Why'd you do that?" Auston asks, brow furrowing in confusion. Then again, the table was digging into his ribs - but that versus kissing Mitch? He can take it, easy.

"Kiss me again, why'd you move?"

"I can't grab your ass," Mitch pouts, and Auston grins widely.

"Tonight?"

"Def." He brushes his nose against Auston's murmuring, "And I know I'm a fucking awesome kisser, Aus, but I still like it when I'm told I'm good. Thanks."

God, he's such a dork. 


End file.
